


Spiderling and Serpent sitting in a tree.........

by TessaVance



Series: Zima-Stark Pack [9]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, M/M, More Spidery Spiderman, Mute Peter Parker, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: Jör knew right from the first moment they met that Peter was his.  As kids Peter was his best (and only) friend. But Peter has grown up, and now Jör's feelings for him have changed. He wants Peter to be his mate. So he goes to his family and get their advice on the best way to go ahead.But even in this pack things rarely run smoothly.  What with clueless Pack Leader, Peter acting like a blushing maiden and un wanted visitor from Asgard turning up. Jör might be better off 'winging it' after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Jormungandr/ Peter Parker
Series: Zima-Stark Pack [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132
Collections: Winteriron all the time





	Spiderling and Serpent sitting in a tree.........

Jör moved soundlessly through his own personal jungle. His form slithering gracefully from tree branch to tree branch. He came to the tiny opening where a water feature burbles away merrily to see the rest of his siblings and his Sire waiting patiently. 

<Greetings> He hissed, then hid his chuckles. He had deliberately come up behind Fen who was snoozing in the sun and his sudden voice right above the wolf had so startled him he leapt up only to fall into the water feature.. 

“Smooth Fen, smooth.” Sleip goaded with a grin. 

<Stupid sneak snakes> Fen grumbled as he climbed out, dripping wet. Knowing his brother far too well Jör hurried slid up and tree and onto a high branch. Loki and Hela also shot out of the way but Sleip was too slow being far too busy teasing and so he was the only one to suffer when Fen shook himself spraying water everywhere. 

Sleip let out a shriek then tackled Fen, pulling him to the ground. 

“Children enough,” Loki scolded mildly. “I’m sure Jör didn’t call us here just to watch the two of you in your ongoing prank war.” 

Jör sighed in agreement. He had never been a pranker, and didn’t understand the point. A joke was one thing but a prank was a whole different game. Although he acknowledged that Loki, Fen and Sleip seemed to enjoy it and it relaxed them. As far as he was concerned, anything that help them relax was to be encouraged. 

Only once they all settled down again and Loki used his seiðr to dry everyone off did Jör come back down from his branch. He thought better when he was in motion so he slowly slithered, weaving his way around and through his family. Occasionally one of them would brush and hand over his scale, and he arched up into the touch with pleasure. 

“Have you gotten bigger?” Loki asked, looking at him curiously. Snakes couldn’t shrug, but Jör had over the centuries worked out a way to show he was shrugging with a certain tilt of his head. 

“Slide past me again and I will count how many feet you are.” Loki said. Jör slowly slid past his Sire and could hear him counting under his breath. 

“Forty feet!” Loki cried out jubilantly “You have grown, being part of this pack is good for you, I believe you must have grown seven feet during your time here.” 

< I have shed my skin more often than I did when I was living on the run, > Jör mused. 

“Congrats, brother, but is that why you called us together? To show us how big you had gotten?” Sleip asked. 

<Ah, no> now that the moment was upon him, Jör felt uncharacteristically shy. He twisted a little, going under a bush to give himself a moment to get back his composer. 

<I called you here to inform you all that I intend to take a permanent mate.>

“What?” 

“Who?” 

<Wow,>

“Are you getting married?” 

The last was from Hela. Jör turned to his sister and answered her question first 

<Maybe I would like that but not for a while yet. We will be Mates first>

“Who?” Sleip asked again, Jör turned and saw his Sire regarding him with knowing eyes. 

“Have you talked to Peter about this yet?” Loki asked gently 

<No,> Jör admitted <That is why I called you together, I would appreciate your advice on how to proceed. Peter is far too important for me to just ‘wing it’ and hope for the best.>

Loki sat back, while Sleip lent forward. 

“Even with his enhancement, he is still one of the short-lived races. He may live to your next birthday, but the odds are against it.” 

<I know,> Jör confirmed 

“Do you though?” Loki asked quietly. “He has grown up from a toddler to a young man in the blink of our eyes. That speed won’t slow down once you mate with him, in truth it will seem to speed up from your point of view.” 

<Trust me, I know> Jör replied back agitated <I am the healer for this pack; I know in greater detail than the rest of you just what the life expectancy for every member is. None of that changes how I feel for Peter.> He flicked his tongue scenting the air and his family’s emotions. <I don’t understand, both of you have had short-lived Mates before, Sleip still does in fact. Why is this different?>

Sleip looked at Loki helplessly then said. 

“We are worried for you. The pain of losing them hurts incredibly, and we don’t want you to suffer that cripple sense of loss.” 

<Are you saying it’s not worth it?> Jör asked confused 

“No,” Loki said with a sigh “No, if you find one to love it is worth it, no matter how short a time you have with them. They burn brighter, their passion is stronger, and they live their lives fuller, because it is so short. It’s one reason they advance in such a rapid pace they know they don’t have time to waste.” 

<So, its settle then, I will mate with Peter> Jör replied 

“Not quite,” Loki replied. “there are a couple of things to discuss. First, is Peter even interested in you? This may end up being completely pointless if he sees you as nothing more than a Pack member and best friend.” 

<He smells aroused, interested as well as embarrassed when he is around me> Jör replied. <and he has become body shy, getting changed in the bathroom>

Fen snorted in agreement. <I just thought it was a teenage thing, it didn’t occur to me to check and see when he was aroused. Mostly because Tony had told me that teenage boys live in a permanently half aroused state until their hormones settle down. And can become excited at the oddest of occasions.>

Loki chuckled “Poor kid, he will be mortified if her ever figures out just how good the two of you sense of smell is.” He then sighed and looked off into the jungle, gathering his thoughts. 

Hela patted Jör on the head and whispered, “I like Peter, he is nice. His hugs are so great they are even better than chocolate cookies. Good choice” Jör nuzzled his head against her cheek in thanks, not bothering to inform her that everyone else in the glade could hear her rather loud whisper. 

Fen had tucked his head under his tail to hide his grin and Sleip was suddenly furiously studying the roof, shoulders shaking minutely. Even Loki had an amused grin on his lips. 

“Second,” Loki said, bringing all attention back to him. “Peter is human, he may change his mind in a year or two. This is to be allowed, and he is not to receive any flak from any of you. His viewpoint is not the same as ours. So, if he says yes, then you are to give each other Temp bites. In two years when Peter is eighteen you can reassess. See how the relationship has been going and discuss the Permanente Bite. You may find that the two of you are perfectly happy to continue to use the Temp bite like Sleip and his partners do. Remember what mating mark you wear has no impact on the depth of your feelings.” 

Jör nodded his head he had gotten his family’s blessing and advice now it was just finding the right time to talk with Peter.

* * *

Tony watched his kit who could climb up the side of a building and walk across a tightrope with his eyes blindfolded and both hands tied behind his back, trip and stumble on the smooth floor of the dining area before stumbling into a chair at the table. 

His frown increased when Peter pulled Hela into the seat next to him, the one that normally Jör sat in. He had the twins on his other side. Sköll and Hati tails wagging looked over the table with bright eyes. They were standing on a seat that Peter and J.A.R.V.I.S had designed. It was wide enough for both puppies and had a railing going around all four sides so little bodies that could not sit still wouldn’t accidently fall off. It was slightly raised so that both Puppies could see everyone else at the table, making sure they felt included and a part of the pack. 

Tony’s alarm grew when he watched his Kit who needed to consume his body weight in calories each meal in order to function didn’t touch his meal, but just pushed it around his plate. _Oh god, was he sick?_ Jör was their doctor, and he was normally very on top of everyone’s health. To the stage he would often know before the person in question if they were sick. And yet Jör looked completely unconcerned. Well, as unconcerned as a snake’s face could look. Peter had been acting off for almost a week now and Jör hand not once tried to pull him into the healing room. 

_What if it is drugs?_ They had taught Peter with tutors all his life, but this year he had asked to go to Midtown Science High. He had wanted to experience what going to high school was like. _What if some little twerp had introduced Tony’s sweet kit to drugs!_ If that was the case, oh boy was that kid going to regret it. Tony wouldn’t even have to lift a finger. Should he tell Hulk that someone had hurt “His Spider” they would be for the scare of their lives. 

Tony’s thoughts darken. If the drugs badly affected him. If it was something that would throw him off the course he was on. If Peter lost his sweet outlook on life, well then Tony wouldn’t bother telling Hulk, instead he would inform his highly protective, incredibly dangerous, and still had a rapidly climbing kill count Mate just what was going on. The little bastard and everyone else involved would disappear from the maps completely. And Solda’t would make sure they lived long enough to regret it. 

Tony disappeared into his bedroom, knowing that the rest of the Pack would give him privacy if he was in here. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S,” Tony whispered 

“Yes, sir?” Came J.A.R.V.I.S equally quiet voice, although with a hint of confusion for the lowered volume. 

“I need you to do me a favour buddy, I wouldn’t normally do this but I am concerned that something is wrong with Peter.” 

“What can I do to help?” J.A.R.V.I.S replied firmly. 

“I need you to go back over your security feeds and check whenever Peter was alone or just with the younger kits. Did he ever take any substances? Did he inject himself or snort something?” 

“Your concerned Peter is introducing illegal substance to his system?” J.A.R.V.I.S checked. 

“Yeah,” Tony said sadly. 

J.A.R.V.I.S was quiet for almost a full minute before he replied. “There is not footage of Peter taking anything he should not be taking. I searched back for the last six months to be sure.” 

Tony sagged against the wall, relieved. “Oh, thank god,” He breathed. “has anything else odd happened?” 

“Jör is no longer sleeping in Peter’s bed. And has not for the last two months.” 

“What!!” Tony said alarmed. Jör had been sleeping with Peter right from the moment he arrived. Tony had, when Peter was thirteen, suggested making Jör his own room only to be shot down with puppy dog eyes from Peter and Jör shooting him a look of such incredulous that he would even think such a thing that Tony had backed down and not brought it up again. 

Were they fighting? What kind of Pack leader let along father was he that he didn’t even notice Peter fighting with his best friend. He was obviously getting sloppy with his duties. Well, no more. He would make J.A.R.V.I.S add time to his schedule to sit down and talk with each member of his pack at least once a week. Thank god they had Loki as their Anchor. If Peter and Jör had fought and not made up, then it was a sensitive thing, not something Tony should stuff around with. He would get Loki to have a talk with them and see if they could resolve this.

* * *

Loki grabbed Peter and took him to the rooftop garden. He then sat the teen down with a cup of hot chocolate, settling beside Peter with his own tea. 

“So, Peter, Tony pulled me aside. It turns out he is rather concerned about you.” 

~What, why? ~ Peter signed confused. 

“At first he was worried you were sick,” 

~I’m not, I’m as healthy as a horse~ 

“Hmm. Well then, Tony was concerned that you were doing drugs.” 

~WHAT! NO, drugs are dangerous! Don’t do drugs! ~ 

“Uh huh, Tony then decided that you and Jör are fighting.” 

Peter looked down squirming the tips of his ears turning red 

~We are not fighting~ he shyly signed. 

“I know,” Loki assured him. “But how about you let your dad know you are fine, you just have a crush?” 

Peter turned bright red and rapidly shook his head 

“Well then, you will have to deal with the next crazy idea that floats into Tony’s brain. Having crossed off the most common ones, I will be curious to see what the mad genius comes up with.” 

Peter winced, having had his fair share of dealing with Tony’s out there idea. His shoulders sagged, and he realised he would have to tell his dads the truth. As bad as it would be, it would be better than whatever Tony's mind cooked up. 

“Excuse me, Loki, Peter. I am sorry to interrupt but Loki, there is a group of people hoping to talk with you. I have placed them in the silver meeting room on floor 73.” 

Twenty floors below them, whoever they were, they had done something to piss J.A.R.V.I.S off. 

“Did they say who they were?” 

“They only gave me one name. Queen Frigga of the nine Realm, Pack leader of the Odin pack.” 

Loki stiffened then said coolly 

“Please inform my Mother and her ladies-in-waiting that I will join them momentarily.” 

“As you wish,” J.A.R.V.I.S replied. 

As soon as Loki was out of sight, Peter turned franticly to one of J.A.R.V.I.S cameras and signed 

~Let the rest of the pack know and bring up the security feed on the main tv so we can make sure they do nothing bad. ~ 

“At once,” J.A.R.V.I.S agreed. By the time Peter made it to the living room, it was already filled with half the pack. Loki’s kits had looks of ill will and discontentment on their face as they observed the Æsir women milling around. 

“Hela,” Sleip said seriously. “Take the twins into the media room and put a movie on. This is not something you or the boyos should be exposed to.” 

Hela pouted for a second but then sighed and gathered up the puppies, dragging them off to watch Frozen for the nth time. 

~Where are my dads?~ Peter asked. 

“Sir is heading to the meeting room to provide support,” J.A.R.V.I.S replied promptly “And Solda’t is gearing up should things turn unpleasant.” 

“It’s already unpleasant,” Sleip muttered. Fen shot the tv screen a venomous look and huffed in agreement. 

Peter was both honoured that the pack was no longer treating him like a kid and alarmed. He had never seen this side of Fen or Sleip, although he had heard stories. To him they had always been fun loving prankster. Determined to not do or say something stupid that would make them look at him like a kid again. Peter climbed up onto the ceiling and sat upside down. Here he was both out of the way and if he was quiet enough, the rest of the pack would ignore his presence and not order him from the room like they normally did whenever adult discussions come up. 

He watched the tv as the door to the meeting room opened and Loki strode in. 

“Mother, ladies” He said dipping his head in Frigga’s direction. “What brings you to this realm?” 

“My Son, how art Thou fairing?” Frigga said, her voice soft and sweet. She stepped forward and embraced Loki, retreating with a hurt expression when Loki didn’t embrace her back. 

“It is polite and customary when in a different realm to speak the native tongue.” He prompted. 

“Forgive me,” Frigga replied. “How are you?” 

“I am fine, Mother and yourself?” Loki replied in a cool, polite voice. 

“Loki,” Frigga admonished, “Must we be so formal with one another? Thor has told many tales of you and your little pack that I wanted to come and see for myself how you were doing.” 

“As you can see,” Loki held his arms out, showing off his healthy physic. “I am doing the best I ever have done.” 

“Yes, you look very nice,” Frigga concurred. “It seems this little pack agrees with you. I just can’t understand why you never flourished as well in your birth pack?” 

Loki’s son’s all hissed angrily at the tv while Loki shot a sardonic look at his mother. 

“Gee, I wonder why that was.” He intoned at her. “Your pack was never complete to start with.” he began only to have Frigga stop him with her comment. 

“Yes, we never found the anchor for our pack,” she said sadly. 

“No, you foolish woman, I was that anchor, the Norns had given me to you for that purpose. But Odin was always so sure he knew best and due to the tender loving care the All father bestowed upon me, there was no way I would ever help strengthen your pack.” 

“Oh Loki, Loki I never knew, oh this is glorious news, you can come back and re-join our pack and take your rightful place. And then we will be a happy family again.” 

Loki laughed in derision. “Too late, mother. I already am an anchor for a pack, this pack in fact, and there is no way your precious husband can order me to leave and go back to Asgard. Not without my Pack leader’s permission.” 

“That is never going to happen,” Tony snapped, eyes blazing with fury as he entered the room. 

Frigga turned to Tony and tried to start up a polite conversation with him, one Pack leader to another but Tony held up his hand interrupting her introductions. 

“Save it, lady, I’m not interested. I’m here to offer support to a valued member of my pack, make sure that not harm or injury occurs and that you don’t abscond with one of my members to fill your own pack’s ranks and that is it.” 

Frigga looked insulted. “I am no barbarian trying to poach members for my own gain. I am here to see my son.” 

“uh huh, sure lady, but that’s not what it looks like from my point of view.” Tony drawled sprawling over the seat at the head of the table. 

“Loki, tell him the truth, that I am nothing more than a loving mother looking into her Kits welfare.” 

“I won’t lie to my Pack Leader,” Loki replied sitting next to Tony “You loved your sons, but you scorned your daughter.” 

Frigga looked puzzled “What in the realms do you mean? I don’t have a daughter.” 

Loki shot up furiously “I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!!!” she screamed shifting genders. 

Frigga’s face paled, and she ran over trying to hide Loki from everyone else’s view. 

“Oh Loki, Loki, change back,” She fretted “Quickly now before anyone sees you like this.” 

This was the last straw for Peter, who had the pheromones of Loki’s angry son’s flooding the room he was in. He dropped from the ceiling, startling the other three enough that it snapped them out of their rising rage. He then stomped over to the bedrooms. 

In three minutes, he was stomping back out again. 

“What are you doing?” Jör asked, perplexed. 

~Doing what is right~ he stormed over to the elevator and J.A.R.V.I.S obligingly opened it, letting him in the doors closed on the three brothers’ bewildered faces. 

Peter took a deep breath then asked ~Take me to Loki please~ 

“At once,” J.A.R.V.I.S replied, the lift smoothly descending. Peter pulled out the fluro pink nail polish that someone, Fen being the prime suspect, had swapped Jör’s black colour for. He had to do something. 

* * *

Loki was arguing with her Mother, Tony’s angry protective pheromones swirling behind her and the Ladies in waiting murmuring agitatedly when the door to the Meeting room crashed open. Silence descended on the room as everyone stared, blinking in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Peter dressed in one of her sundresses colour rising in his cheeks. It looked ridiculous on him, as it didn’t fit his shape at all. The skirt was down at his ankles, the bodice gapes obscenely and one sleeve kept falling off his shoulder as Peter didn’t have her height bust or curves to fill in the dress as intended. 

He awkwardly walked into the room keeping his head high and taking her by the elbow directed her to a seat then sat down next her handling across the most violent shade of pink nail polish Loki had ever come across. 

~ Can you do my nails? ~ he asked. 

“Of course, dearest,” Loki replied and opened the bottle, gathering his hand and starting on his thumb. The rest of the room watching silently, not sure what to make of this apparition in their midst. All except Tony, who was beaming at Peter proudly. 

Loki had only got one hand done when the door burst open again and her sons all entered, also cross-dressed. Jör was in one of her top and skirt ensembles. Which fitted a lot better than Peter’s as Jör had both her height and shoulder length. Fen had a Pink ribbon tied around his neck that belonged to Hela. And Sleip, her firstborn, was dressed in a miniskirt and corset that definitely did NOT belong to her. 

He sauntered around the room, all eyes glued to him. As he greeted the odd lady that he had a passing acquaintance with. Sleip naturally looked as sexy as hell and she watched, impressed, as he sashayed his hips while walking. The tiny skirt that only just covered his arse swayed with every step, drawing all eyes to the miles of leg he had on display. The pheromones of rising anger had changed, and now the room was filled with bewildered arousal. Sleip looked like an exotic wet dream and no one could now say anything without appearing as a hypocrite.

A couple more bottles appeared next to her. Loki made a side note to talk to Fen and ask why the hell he had ordered so many of this monstrous colour. Speaking of, Fen sat next to her and place his paw on her lap. 

<I would like my nails done as well>

“Jör Darling, can you take over doing Peter’s nails while I start on Fen’s?” 

“Certainly Mother,” Jör replied, ignoring Frigga’s flinch at the feminine pronoun. 

The red in Peter’s cheeks which had faded a bit came back with a vengeance, but he gamely place his hand into Jör’s. Jör who constantly replied his own black nail polish was very proficient at it and set to work while Loki started paint Fen’s nails, concentrating not to get any pink on his fur. 

Sleip who had been chatting away on the other side of the table to two ladies-in-waiting turned and bent over the table to examine Jör’s work. Loki watched, amused, as every single eye on that side of the room was drawn helplessly to the sight. Like a train wreck you just can’t look away from. Loki would bet that Sleip was wearing some lingerie under the tiny skirt. 

Frigga who was standing on this side of the table gasped and turned her back, averting her eyes. All the children continued to gossip away to each other, loudly ignoring Frigga. Loki knew that the Queen who had never been ignored in her life wouldn’t stand for this treatment long. Sure enough, she got a determined look on her face and went to approach Jör. Tony suddenly appeared right in front of her.   
“I think it’s time for you to go,” He admonished. “Take yourself and your gaggle of hanger on’s and leave my building.” 

Frigga drew herself up. “I have not seen my grandbabies and great grandbabies.” 

“And you are not going to.” Loki snapped, not looking up from a suddenly tense as a drawstring paw. 

“You heard her,” Tony drawled ugly. “Leave. Now.” 

Frigga drew her wounded pride around herself and inclined her head in Tony’s direction before gracefully walking out the door. Her ladies-in-waiting followed behind. 

“Wait,” Loki said to one of the golden-haired Æsir “Can you stay for a moment?” 

She nodded and stepped out of line, taking a seat at the other end of the table. Loki waited until Fen relaxed, showing that he couldn’t hear Frigga or her ladies any more before turning to look at her Pack Leader. Tony was staring at the Æsir with a confused look. 

“Tony, with your permission I would like to invite Sigyn into our den.” 

“Who is she to you?” Tony asked with a frown 

“She is my wife,” Loki replied casually. 

_Wife?!_ Tony mouthed, astonished. A squeak and a yelp interrupted them, turning they watch a mortified Peter try to get his hand to unstick from Jör’s. Once he was successful, he fled the room. Tony watched the scene with clarity coming to his eyes. 

Not wanting to linger in this cold impersonal room any longer, Loki herded everyone into the elevator and it was only as it rose that she realised she had never gotten Tony’s permission. Her Pack Leader looked far too busy dealing with the news she was married that Loki didn’t bother asking again. If Tony had a problem with Sigyn being in the Den, not being a wallflower, he would make his thoughts known. 

“This is my wife. It was terrible being married to her,” Loki introduced Sigyn to Solda’t who was methodically putting away his quiet, frankly impressive arrangement of weapons. 

“Loki!” Tony snapped 

“Horrible” Sigyn agreed mildly looping her arm through Loki’s companionly. 

“What?” 

“Norns, it was the worse.” Loki finished Sigyn nodding in agreement 

“Is this a joke?” 

“NO,” they both exclaimed venously. 

“I would never go back to that time I hated being married to her with a passion.” 

“Same,” 

“But? You guys are so friendly with each other?” 

“Oh, I don’t hate Sigyn, just being forced to live as man and wife with her.” 

“It took me a little while longer to get to know the real Loki and not the one the court portrays him as, but once I did, I also like him. However, we have never and will never be ‘in love’ with each other.” 

“Then why get married if the first place?” Tony asked as Solda’t listen quietly 

“Odin,” They replied in unison. Everyone grimaced at the hated name 

“Say no more,” Tony said. 

Sigyn then turn and said shyly, “Hello kits,” 

Loki’s kids descended on her, swamping her in hugs. 

“She has been a stepmother to them as much as she could with Odin breathing down her neck,” Loki said to his Pack Leaders. “It will be nice for them to spend some time with her without having to worry about what their Grandfather will say.” 

Later that night Sleip who was sitting next to her at the bar nudged her shoulder then indicated with his head the mirror behind the bar. Loki looked at it confused, Sleip nudge her again and she changed her angle slightly then froze. She could see the balcony in the mirror's reflexion. More importantly, she could see the private corner where Jör was talking to Peter. She clutched onto Sleip's arm as she watched her youngest son bare his heart to the pack child she had helped raise. She could see Jör using his hands as he spoke and bit her lip in worry. Jör only used his hands when things were not going well. Peter rocked back on his heels at something Jör said. 

“Ow, ow, you’re digging your nails in,” Sleip hisses. “For Norns sake let go of me, woman.” 

Loki shushed him but did release her nails. 

Peter then shot forward and kissed Jör. 

“YES” she shrieked, startling Tony so badly he spilled his drink. Sleip slap a hand over her mouth. 

“SHHHH!” he whispered loudly. “Subtle, woman, we are trying to be subtle.”   
“What’s going on?” Tony asked, bewildered. 

“Nothing,” They chorused. Loki nudged Sleip with her elbow. “You be subtle,” She scolded. They both then looked back at the mirror. Tony turned around and looked at the mirror as well. He turned back, puzzled. 

“What the hell are you looking at?” 

“Nothing,” they replied, not turning their eyes away as Jör placed his hand on Peter’s face and drew him in for a sweet kiss.   
“Awwwwww,” Loki gushed. Sleip elbowed her 

“Quiet,” He tried to scold by couldn’t pull it off because of the huge grin on his face. 

“Ooooookay,” Tony drawled “I’m just going to back away slowly and leave you to crazies to your mirror,” 

“That’s nice, dear,” Loki said vaguely, having not hear a world Tony said. He shook his head and walked off, muttering under his breath. 

“Oh! They are coming back in,” Loki exclaimed, jumping in her seat.   
“Subtle!” Sleip scolded as he grabbed hold of her, trying to hold her in her place. “We don’t want them to know we were watching.” 

“I’m far more subtle than you!” Loki retorted loudly. 

“Shhhh!” 

“You Shhhh!” 

Peter walked into the room, then stopped. Loki and Sleip were sitting by the bar, they were laughing hysterically while attempting to cover each other’s mouth. Shushing each other loudly. 

“What’s up with them?” Peter asked Jör gave them one brief glance then shrugged, dismissing the pair’s antics. 

“We have an announcement to make,” Jör said loudly, drawing all eyes to them. Peter blushed ducking his head but didn’t let go of Jör’s grip knowing that everyone could see them holding hands. Through his lashes he could see pleased grins appearing on everyone's face, even though they had not yet said what the announcement was. Peter’s shoulder sagged in relief. They had the packs support and approval. That was the most important thing. They could handle everything else thrown at them now. 

* * *

“You were not surprised when Peter and Jör made their announcement,” Tony mused later that night while they were curled up in bed waiting for the twins to stop jiggering and fall to sleep. 

“How was that supposed to be a surprise with Peter acting like a blushing maiden for weeks and Jör smugly smirking every time he got Peter to react to him?” Solda’t asked, truly puzzled. 

Tony huffed and muttered something under his breath. 

“Mate, tell me you were not surprised?” Solda’t said with a smile in his voice. 

“Well, no,” Tony grumbled “I had figured it out, I was just seeing if you had.” 

“How long ago did you figure it out?” 

“A while,” Tony answered vaguely 

“A while? Like weeks ago, while?” reading the silence for the denial it was Solda’t gleefully continued 

“Like a week ago? No? Like days ago?” Solda’t stopped and then with laughter in his voice gasped out “Like _hours_ ago?” 

“Shut up” Tony grumbled. Solda’t burst into deep belly shaking guffaws. “Right, that’s it,” Tony exclaimed and launched himself at his mate, helped by two most defiantly not sleepy puppies who were yapping and scrambling all over them, tails going nonstop with the excitement. 

A throat clearing itself had all four of them pausing mid wrestle. Fen was standing in the doorway, and he raised a furry eyebrow. 

“Right, its sleepy time not playtime,” Tony said sheepishly. He grabbed Sköll while Solda’t picked up Hati and they began long slow strokes down the puppies back, trying to calm them. Solda’t sang one of his Russian lullabies that he used to sing to Peter when he was a toddler. The song worked on the twins as well as it worked on Peter and soon, they had two tiny snoring bundled tucked up tight in-between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always intended for Peter and Jör to get together, but since my first story started with Peter aged four, it wasn't going to be possible for a while. 
> 
> This is the biggest reason why we jump years in between my one shots. I was in a rush for Peter to hurry and grow up.
> 
> (I was the only one in a hurry, the rest of the Pack were quiet content to keep Peter as a cutie pie toddler for a lot longer.)
> 
> I have a multiple chapter story in mind about Jör and Peter relationship BUT.... Peter still needs to get a little older so there are at least two more One Shots to go before I can get to it.


End file.
